Arcona
Arcona, sometimes singular Arconan, are scaleless reptiles with humanoid bodies. Hailing from the desert planet of Cona in the Teke Ro system, they have poor eyesight, despite their large eyes, and possess a small organ between their eyes which, often mistaken for their nose, helps them to see. An Arcona's lifespan is roughly the same as a Human's. The Arcona live in a family based community, where the males take care of the young, as the females are generally reckless and thrill-seekers. They are notorious for their easy addiction to common salt. Biology and Appearance The Arcona have flat, anvil-shaped heads, sharp claws, clear, marble-like eyes, and skin tones that range from mahogany to ebony. Cona, the native planet of the Arcona, was always hot, and had very little water. The atmosphere was filled with ammonia vapor. The Arcona adapted to this environment by eating the ammonia-converting roots of the complex flora of Cona as a source of water (the only water planet-wide). The Arcona depend on the ammonia to live and, as a result, Arcona living offworld must take ammonia supplements. Despite their bulbous eyes, the Arcona have very poor eyesight. Their eyes cannot detect fine shapes; and so they only see blurry shapes. To aid their poor eyesight, the Arcona have a small diamond shaped sensory organ between their eyes. Often mistaken for their nose, this organ detects heat patterns from living beings; and thus, the Arcona can recognize someone or something by its heat pattern. Like many reptiles, the Arcona have olfactory organs located in their ever moving tongues. This helps them distinguish objects in their environment that they otherwise could not make out and also gives them a keen sense of smell. Society and Culture Arcona females are considered far more reckless and free-spirited than their male counterparts; and so, the males usually raise the children. Arconas take much time courting a partner, and the commitment to marry is also a commitment to parent. Arconas are highly susceptible to salt addiction, which serves as a hallucinogen. Their eyes shift from green to gold after prolonged addiction. As a society, Arcona live primarily in loose, family-based communities called nests, which were ruled by a Grand Nest. Normally thinking of themselves as a whole, they often refer to themselves as "we" even when only one is present. Because Arcona were born in nests underground, they obtain a close sense of family living in close quarters with brothers and sisters. Before they made contact with other beings, the Arcona were not technologically advanced. Although they eventually used sentient technology, they never developed any of their own. When scouts from the Old Republic first arrived on Cona, many Arcona were extremely enthusiastic about exploring the galaxy. Oftentimes, whole communities sought to travel off-world. As a consequence, Arconan colonies are now quite common throughout the galaxy. After becoming used to other species' technology not present on Cona, the Arconan are often seen in every spaceport in the galaxy. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D+1/3D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 1D/3D *'MECHANICAL:' 1D+1/3D+1 *'PERCEPTION:' 1D+2/3D *'STRENGTH:' 2D/4D *'TECHNICAL:' 1D/3D *Move: 8/10 Special Abilities Digging: Time to use: One round or longer. Allows the Arcona to use their talons to dig through soil or other similar substances. Senses: Arcona have weak long distance vision (add +10 to the difficulty level of all tasks involving vision at distances greater than 15 meters), but excellent close range senses (add +1D to all Perception skills involving heat, smell or movement when within 15 meters. Thick Hide: Arcona have tough, armored hides that add +1D Strength when resisting physical damage. (This bonus does not apply to damage caused by energy or laser weapons.) Talons: Arcona have sharp talons which add +1D to climbing, Strength (when determining damage in combat during brawling attacks), or digging. Salt Weakness: Arcona are easily addicted to salt. If an Arcona consumes salt, it must make a Very Difficult willpower roll not to become addicted. Salt addicts require 25 grams of salt per day, or they will suffer -1D to all actions. Category:Races